


A Sweet Revenge

by 4shiki4



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4shiki4/pseuds/4shiki4





	A Sweet Revenge

在复仇者联盟又一次粉碎了邪神征服地球的阴谋之后，即便是在所有人之中最愿意相信Loki的Thor也痛定思痛，艰难地决定暂时把他记忆中那个和他一同学习、玩耍、战斗，“偶尔”喜欢恶作剧的黑发男孩忘到脑后,正视他的弟弟已经变成了一个醉心于用他的银舌挑唆离间，掀起战乱，在九界引发混乱的反派的事实——用Tony Stark所谓的行话来说，他终于更新了他的数据库。  
这对Thor来说并不容易，毕竟，相较于他们在Asgard共同度过的漫长的童年和少年时代而言，在Midgard的时光不过是弹指一瞬。然而，当雷神艰难地消化掉这个事实之后，他发现Loki很多不合常理的行为都能得到解释。Thor甚至怀疑如今弟弟的思绪就是一团混沌——那无疑正是邪神孜孜不倦的追求。  
即便如此，Thor还是很难理解，为什么他的兄弟在床上总是表现得如此病态。

***  
“那两个家伙像兔子一样滚作一团又不是什么稀罕事，”Natasha Romanoff是这么开解不幸成为现场目击者而哀嚎着“噢操蛋的，我他妈的绝对要长针眼了”的Clint Barton的，“跟搞过自己女儿的Zeus比起来，Thor和Loki至少还没那么道德沦丧，你知道他们只是名义上的兄弟。”  
“我可从来没见过那么大只的兔子，还有，难道Zeus不该是只存在于神话之中的人物吗？”Clint挑起一边的眉毛反驳道：“这样的类比可不怎么恰当，Tasha。”  
咖啡因成瘾患者Tony Stark干掉了他这天的第五杯咖啡:“抱歉，有人能告诉我在穿着莎士比亚剧团行头的Thor——”复仇者大厦的拥有者完全没费心理会对他怒目而视的雷神，“——出现之前我们在座的有谁以为北欧神话不只是虚构？Clint，说不定哪天你出门时就碰到一帮自称拥有宇宙统治权的希腊佬，没准他们还会撅断你的宝贝弓。”注意到神箭手的脸色变白了一些，Tony趁胜追击，“当然了，如果你打算沿用Cap那套‘我只知道一个神，而他明显不会穿成这样’的理论，记得给他付版权费。”  
这次轮到了Steve Rogers向他投以不赞成的眼神。Tony耸了耸肩：“Come on，Cap，你完全可以认真地考虑下我的提议。虽然你的开支基本就是沙包沙包沙包——用不着那么看我，Jarvis会记录每个复仇者的支出，你不是特例——但难保你会有急需用钱的时候，有备无患总是好的。至于Clint，你完全不必担心他的资产负债平衡表，神盾的福利还不算太差，至少没上长年克扣员工工资的组织的黑名单。”  
Steve对Tony的辩解不置可否，只是转头看向思绪明显游离在这场紧急集会之外的当事人。得益于比四倍常人新陈代谢的超级士兵还要强的自愈能力，遍布在Thor颈项、手腕等处因紧缚而勒出的红痕早已消失无踪，只有肩颈部那不知是否受Loki魔法影响而残留下来的咬痕点明了Clint刚才究竟撞破了什么。  
“你还好吗，Thor？”在尊重他人隐私还是准确掌握队友状态中斟酌片刻，Steve最终问道，“我是指，Loki有没有对你造成什么……肉眼不可见的伤害？”  
“当然没有，吾友，”Thor从沉思中回过神来，“我只是在想……也许我不该放任Loki再这么为所欲为下去了。”  
“金发妞上次也是这么说的，”Hulk嗤笑道，“但是现在弱鸡神照样蹦跶得欢。”  
“别那么叫我弟弟，他有名字。”  
Tony兴致勃勃地吹了口口哨：“你是在说你终于决定要用上比口枷更劲爆的东西了吗？我想你们应该不介意我在旁观摩下Asgard的性文化？”  
“闭嘴，Tony。你只是在添乱。”  
“You know what？今天之前我还真没觉得大名鼎鼎的钢铁侠这么适合去写小黄书。”  
“花花公子可是我脱下盔甲后的本职工作之一，实践出真知。”Tony在向Steve严正抗议他不是在添乱并列举出理由一二三的间隙里反驳道。  
Natasha安慰地捏了捏在嘴炮战里败下阵来的Clint的肩膀，尽管后者相当怀疑她是故意用上了过大的力道。

在紧急集会例行转变为丘比特大战铁皮人（无铁皮 ver.)的闹剧之时，Thor在无人注意到的情况下离开会议室，大步流星地朝自己那在强烈坚持下最终改为Asgard风格的房间走去。  
他知道Loki一定在那里等他，悠然地占据那张铺着柔软毛皮的扶手椅，嘴角噙着该死的假笑。  
无论如何，这一次Thor确实下定决心要让他傲慢的兄弟好好记住：他确实容许Loki占有他的身体，但那并不代表邪神就此征服了他。即便在做爱时聒噪得要命的Loki总是乐此不疲地把Thor一次次逼向崩溃边缘，试图让他在将至未至的高潮的折磨下承认邪神是他的征服者，Thor也从未让Loki得偿所愿，而在那之后，Loki定会为他的得意忘形付出代价。  
毕竟，Thor Odinson从不屈服。

***  
他粗鲁地推开房间的门，大步流星地朝端踞于扶手椅中的弟弟走去。  
“终于连敲门的方式都忘了吗，我的兄弟？”Loki微微偏过头看向Thor，讽刺柔滑地从他的舌尖吐露。对从弟弟的辛辣言语习以为常，Thor只是继续一步步地逼近Loki，在自己的阴影完全笼罩住警戒地绷直身体的邪神时把他更深地推进扶手椅里。  
“你究竟在计划些什么，Thor？”那双绿得惊人的眼睛微微眯起，仿佛想从雷神的神情中一窥端倪。Loki沉吟片刻，以一种经过深思熟虑的音调再度开口：“Ah，我的兄弟，如果你是在考虑报复刚才发生的一切的话，我劝你最好放弃。复仇的滋味确实如金苹果的汁液般甜美，但不值得为此睚眦必报——心胸狭隘可不该被用来Asgard的正统继承人。”  
了然这只是弟弟小心掩饰内心的惊恐与不安情绪的方式，Thor反倒咧嘴一笑：“你说的没错。”他把手中嗡鸣的Mjolnir压到弟弟平坦的小腹上，被牢牢困在椅子上的邪神薄唇间吐出的一连串诅咒。Thor继续说道：“弟弟，我确实是来索取你方才恶行的代价的。我希望你已经准备好了。”  
Loki扯起嘴角，做出一个冰冷的假笑：“就好像我还能拒绝似的。我的兄弟，什么时候你才能放弃滥用你的锤子？矮人替你打造武器时可没想到日后它会成为这样一个便利的称砣。”  
“也许你只是不那么习惯被限制自由，弟弟。”Thor俯视着在扶手椅里徒劳无益地扭动的邪神低语，“从现在开始学习也不算太晚。”  
“我很怀疑。”Loki小声嘀咕着翻了翻眼睛。当邪神再次抬头看向Thor时，他翠绿的双眼中已然带上了水汽，有如浸润了夜露的树叶。“噢，哥哥，”他用如初生的羊羔般无辜的声音颤抖着恳求，“告诉你并不真的打算用Mjolnir夺去我的自由。”  
Odin的胡子，Loki又该死地使出了他惯用的装可怜伎俩。即使理智告诫Thor这只是Loki的演技，受情感支配的那部分的他还是挣扎着想把Mjolnir从弟弟的小腹处移开——上一次Loki这么看他时Thor差点就在追究他在Midgard捅出无数篓子的责任（试图以一支Chitauri军队攻占地球也包括其中）时手下留情，上上一次他替弟弟接下了光头的女武神（他答应过Sif忘记这个的，但忘却这样的冲击性事件确实过于强人所难）使出了全部力气的一拳，而再往前的那次，雷神义无反顾地加入了在一同接受导师教诲时百般无聊地用树枝在地上划拉的Loki，最后却被Frigga以唆使弟弟不听课为由罚抄当天授课的内容整整一百遍，而始作俑者不仅没有帮助他造假，还吃掉了他的晚饭。  
Thor甩甩头，把被弟弟眼神唤起的同情和愧疚之类活该遭天谴的软弱情绪和回忆起饥饿滋味而生的愤懑一并抛开。Thor把手伸进弟弟的战服下摆，用绝对算不上轻柔的动作扯开腰带，把裤子扯到Loki的膝盖，邪神苍白的大腿暴露在空气中。  
Loki在Thor俯下身，跪到他的腿间，含住他微微抬头的性器时倒抽了口气，旋即咬住下唇，不让因兄长意料之外的举动而引发的呻吟声从唇间逸出。Thor试探性地用舌尖戳刺顶端的小孔，并不确定Loki是否喜欢这样——雷神仅有的同男性的经验便是和他的弟弟，而比起嘴来，Loki更乐得用老二操他的屁股。  
他的尝试获得了邪神细小的鼻音作为回应，Thor把Loki含得更深，用舌苔摩擦茎体的表面，舔过浮凸的血管，双手握住阴茎根部撸动，而后滑下爱抚弟弟变得紧绷的双球。在此之前从未将主动权交付出去的邪神如今面色潮红，呼吸急促，被以金绿为主色的战服包覆的胸膛微微起伏。片刻之后，Loki终于取回用语言纺出状若真实的谎言与难以分辨的奚落的能力，他一开口便是对正跪在地上含吐着他性器的养兄的嘲弄，只是邪神颤抖的音调让讥讽的效果大打折扣：“我的兄弟，很明显你建立起了一套常人无法理解的奖惩体系，我可以断言在九界之中你根本找不到第二个会把口淫叫成‘付出代价’的人。至于你的Mjolnir，”他在感觉到Thor用牙齿轻轻刮擦阴茎表面时屏住呼吸，等雷神收起牙齿之际才继续道，“只是为了确保我无法动弹的手段罢了。”Thor发出含糊的声响，似乎是在反驳Loki的陈述，而那却只让自得的笑意浮上邪神的嘴角。“Thor，我的兄弟，”他有如咏叹一般地吟道，把手指插进兄长如沙金般灿烂的长发中，爱抚指下的头皮，换得几声模糊的哼哼，“你是一个彻头彻尾的支配狂，无论你承认与否——”  
邪神的声音在Thor压下头给了他一个深喉时猛地拔高，然后转化成一连串语义破碎的呻吟：“操，Thor，操。”他揪紧缠绕在指间的金发，绝望地扭动试图把自己的分身更深地撞进雷神的咽喉，而压在他身上的神锤却牢牢地将他束缚，他的阴茎只是在Thor口中变换着角度戳刺。  
Thor压下呕吐的冲动，收紧喉部，从弟弟身上再度榨出拔尖的抽气声。他把Loki抽动的阴茎从口中吐出，搏动着的深红肉块因唾液而闪着水光。他改用拇指绕着马眼打转，时而用指甲刮过柔嫩的皮肤，Loki绷紧的身体剧烈地震颤着，急促的喘息里混杂了呜咽：“操，哥哥，你不能——”  
雷神再度张开双唇，将弟弟阴茎的头部纳入口中，他是如此用力地吸吮以至于脸颊都凹陷下去。此时的Loki完全愧对于银舌之名，他紧抿双唇，意图阻止更多的呻吟，却只是朝着终将到来的失败滑去。黑发神祇的脚尖因快感而蜷起，他终于闭上眼，向快乐臣服：“我就快到了，Thor，拜托！”  
Thor几乎就要满足他的请求了——但只是几乎。雷神在最后一刻记起了自己此行的目的，他吐出口中的性器，舔了舔嘴唇，站起身来，跪得太久令他的膝盖有些酸痛。Loki在湿热的口腔远离的瞬间猛地睁开眼，用如同被夺走了心爱的泰迪熊的孩子一般的委屈目光渴求地望向他：“求你，Thor，别这么做。”  
该死，Loki还以为这种恳求的目光会对他有用！Thor发誓他不会让弟弟就这么动摇自己的决心。“你该知道事情并不总在你的掌控中，弟弟。”他挤出一个夸耀胜利般的笑容，在离高潮只差一步的弟弟难以置信地屏住呼吸时转过身，大步朝门口走去。诅咒、怒骂、咆哮、嘶吼和尖叫像不间断的暴雷般从Thor身后传来，雷神加快脚步，远离那被Loki熟练掌握的、丰富到令人叹为观止的骂人词汇形成的风暴。在这一刻之前，Thor一直都没意识到他的弟弟能比他认识的所有歇斯底里的女士加起来还要烦人。这么多年来他究竟是怎么维持关于Loki性情古怪然而安静的错误认知的？  
当雷神把手放在门把上时，他感觉自己的耳膜正因弟弟的哭喊而刺痛。他眨了眨眼，强迫自己转动把手，不去理会被留在原地的弟弟脸上可能的泪水——Loki擅长假哭，他当然知道——并原路返回。Thor在内心的某个角落殷切希望战友们没有注意到他方才的消失，但即使在走入电梯后他依然能听到弟弟气急败坏的喊声，为此他只能沉重地叹息。

***  
雷神的烦恼无外乎是复仇者里总有那么几个对这类话题保持超出必要兴趣的家伙。其中一个（感谢天父）决定把时间更有意义地花在实验室里，而另一个在Thor回到会议室，发现Steve和Natasha都巧妙地避免和他直视时大咧咧地开口：“我确信我听到了什么奇怪的声音，你刚才溜出去和你领养的弟弟干了什么？把他关在房间里逼迫他用指甲挠木板？”  
在场的另外两人彼此交换了下意味深长的目光，红发的美女特工挑起一边的眉毛，调侃道：“我从没发现过你有如此出众的想象力，Clint。”  
“那只是隐喻，Tasha，隐喻！”  
Steve走过来拍了拍雷神厚实的肩膀：“解决了？”  
Thor点点头，给了他的好友一个毫无阴霾的笑容，“我有理由相信Loki已经得到了他应得的教训。”

***  
等Thor记起他的兄弟不是那种甘愿吃瘪的类型，并且还愿意用漫长的时光来策划一场报复时，已经太迟了。  
“现在是我的复仇时间，哥哥。”Loki轻柔地拨开黏在雷神前额的刘海，凝视着他全身淋透粘稠而散发着甜美香气的蜂蜜的兄长，扯开一抹蜜糖般的笑容，低声宣告。

END


End file.
